Snow Day (A Regular Show Fanfic)
by PeterInHisFreeTime
Summary: What starts out as a a snow day becomes a fight for survival against forces unknown to Earthen mortals.
1. Chapter 1: Snow Day

The rays of the sun pretty much forced Rigby out of bed that morning. Rigby walked over to the window and took a look outside. What he saw astounded him.

"Mordecai," shouted Rigby, "you've gotta see this!" As Mordecai stumbled out of bed, Rigby continued to stare out the window at the marvelous sight. Mordecai slogged his way to the window, thinking that Rigby was going to tell another stale joke about a squirrel "hiding his nuts."

"Is it another squirrel Rig…," Mordecai said before he was interrupted by the sight of a three foot blanket of snow that fell upon the park overnight.

"Looks like Muscle Man got dandruff again," Rigby said before he and Mordecai chuckled a bit.

"Dude," said Mordecai with a small grin on his beak, "you know what this means…"

"SNOOOOOOOOOOW DAAAAY!" The two were looking forward to a day of non-stop junk food, video games and partying.

"Let's go to the coffee shop," said Mordecai getting his jacket on, "I think I'm going to make snow angels with Margret today." Rigby grumbled at how cheesy that last remark sounded, but quickly brushed it off and got his jacket on. They both dressed up for the cold weather and ran downstairs to the front door. Once they opened it they were greeted with a three foot-high wall of snow.

"Aw…what," Mordecai groaned, "UGH, I forgot the roads aren't plowed yet." It looks like he wasn't going anywhere that day. Suddenly, Benson burst through the wall with a shovel and startled the two. He was wearing snowshoes and looked somewhat exhausted from the hard digging he did.

"Why do you have a shovel," said Mordecai, "you're wearing snowshoes."

"These things are useless," said Benson sternly, "I only got so far before falling through. Good thing I brought this with me. Anyway, I dug so a little path to the garage so you could snow blow the rest of the path to the entrance."

Mordecai and Rigby dropped their shoulders and moaned. Looks like there was still work to do today.

"Hey, stop you're whining," said Benson, "I had to dig through half of your work with a shovel just to get to the house. You two just have to use the snow blowers. Now get the rest of the snow off the path OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson stormed his way inside, determined to take a hot bath to thaw his frozen gumballs. He did dig a small path to the house, but there was still a heavy amount of snow still clinging to it. And Mordecai and Rigby would have to blow it.

"Aw man," complained Rigby, "since when does snow day equal work day?"

"Dude, chill out," said Mordecai, "Benson already had to dig half of it. It won't take that long, and by the time we finish, the roads will be plowed."

Mordecai and Rigby headed to the garage, took the reins of the snow blowers, and plugged in their earphones. Thus began a two hour slog to dig through the wall of snow. If someone made a montage of this quest to blow snow, it would probably involve the song "Warrior" by Scandal.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. By noon, they finally reached the street.  
"I think we made it dude," Rigby said as they reached the gates of the park. To both of their horrors, the street was not plowed. It had just as much snow as the grass in the park. Mordecai even saw a long trail of Benson's footprints on top of the snow. Looks like he didn't dig as much as he thought.

Back in the house, Benson was sitting on the couch watching Gossip Guy. That is until Mordecai and Rigby suddenly came in the door. "Did you finish yet?"

"Yeah, but where's the plow," asked Mordecai, "Doesn't it usually clear the streets by noon?"

"New plowing system," said Benson, "the plow company doesn't want to leave any leftover snow on the side of the road."

"UGH," Mordecai complained.

"Look on the bright side," said Benson, "The park's closed, so I don't have anything else for you to do." Benson got up from the couch and went upstairs. "I'm going to take a nap, don't do anything too messy."

"OOOOOHHHH," Mordecai and Rigby were cheerful that they could spend the day doing whatever they wanted. The guest bedroom was upstairs, so they didn't have to worry about waking Benson up, and they had the whole house to themselves….

And then the power went out…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: A Thunderous Discovery

Mordecai sat stunned on the sofa and Rigby let out a distressed scream. "How are we gonna play video games?" Rigby instantly received a punch on his arm from Mordecai.

"Dude, I think us freezing to death is more important," Mordecai said in both frustration and fear, "no power means no heat!"

At that moment, Benson came running downstairs wearing a snowsuit, carrying two other snowsuits in his arms. "Put these on guys," Benson said before handing Mordecai and Rigby their snowsuits.

"Aw, come on," Rigby moaned, noticing his snowsuit was pink and embroidered with flowers and a big-headed fairy, "Is this the only one they had in my size?"

"Hey, do you want to freeze to death?" Benson asked, "It was either that or one that said 'leak proof' on the butt."

Rigby shuddered at the thought of wearing that suit and got the pink one on.

"Hey Benson, do we have a generator somewhere?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, it's in the garage," said Benson, "but it's only big enough to power the heat and some of the lights."

"Aww," whined Rigby, "I'm gonna miss 'Finding Nemo'."

"What are you talking about?" Benson asked with a baffled look.

"Eileen told me to watch out for Nemo on TV," said Rigby.

"The name of the blizzard was Nemo you simpleton," said Benson sternly. "Anyway, let's go get the generator before we all freeze.

The trio walked outside in the freezing cold and headed for the garage. Just as they were about a few steps away, a lightning bold came out of the sky and blew up the garage in a small explosion.

"What the…" Benson said before looking up to see something truly bizarre. A giant bearded man flying upon a golden, sapphire encrusted chariot towered over the trio. He had an enormous hammer in his hand and it was pointed down at Benson. The chariot was being pulled by a rather exhausted looking goat that looked as if he had given up on life itself.

"Bring me Tanngrisnir," said the massive bearded man, "I know you've been hiding him here. I have traveled for three of your Earthen months to get here and used most of my power to freeze the town with a blizzard to find him. I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Who are you?" Rigby asked.

"Petty mortals," said the bearded man, "I am Thor, god of thunder and storms!"

"We've never seen anyone named…Tanny Gristle." Rigby stated. Thor pointed his hammer towards Rigby and fired a thunderbolt that landed right between his legs.

"Don't tell me you don't have a goat doing your mortal labors here!" Thor yelled, his eyes burning and lit up like ball lightning.

"Thomas?" Benson said to himself, "Thomas is a god?"

"No," said Thor, "He is my loyal servant. I grow hungry and his time has come to be consumed."

"Well he's not here," Rigby yelled, "He's at his mom's house at the Orchidville complex." Mordecai punched Rigby again; his negligence had revealed Thomas' location.

"I have no use for you," said Thor, "I must find Tanngrisnir; I will destroy you later." The god whipped his chariot goat and ventured forth to find Thomas.

"Nice going dude," Mordecai said with frustration, "he's going to eat Thomas now." Mordecai turned to Benson, with a concerned look on his face. "Benson, do we still have that snow mobile in the backyard."

"Yeah," said Benson before running back to the front door and grabbing his shovel, "But we'd better dig it out fast before Thor finds Thomas." Mordecai and Rigby searched through the remains of the destroyed garage and found two battered shovels with most of the wood burned off. The trio started digging their way to the backyard. Meanwhile, Thor was on the hunt for mutton, and he was making progress fast.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Both positive and negative are always appreciated. Also, the Thor mentioned here is NOT the Thor from the Marvel Comics universe. This Thor is from Norse mythology and according to legend, he would always eat his goat servants that pulled his chariot.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

Mordecai, Rigby and Benson didn't know how much time they had before Thor found Thomas, but they knew they had to hurry. They dug their way to the backyard and uncovered two snowmobiles. They were for emergencies only, and Thomas' impending consumption certainly qualified as one. Luckily for them, they still had about a half of a tank of gas and each came with a pair of goggles for the driver.

"Oh my god," said Mordecai realizing something very important, "The Orchidville Complex; that's where Margaret lives! What if that Thor guy destroys the place?"

"Just stay calm Mordecai," said Benson almost reassuringly, "every second you spend worrying is another second closer to Thor eating Thomas." Benson took one snowmobile and Mordecai and Rigby took the other one.

"Wait, Benson," said Mordeci, "How are we going to drive these through all this deep snow?"

"Don't worry guys," said Benson, "Skips added some extra touches on these." Benson started up the snowmobile and pulled up on the handle. In an instant, he was on top of the three foot wall of snow. Mordecai started his snowmobile up and did the same, and the three were racing to the apartment complex on a three feet of snow.

So there they were, in a race against the god of thunder with the Miami Vice Theme Song playing on the snowmobiles' radios. Time was running out, but the trio was certainly making rapid progress. The snowmobiles raced out the park gates and through the city with great speed. About two blocks down the road they passed the remains of a snowplow. Thor didn't want anyone interrupting his master plan, so he destroyed anything that could clear the snow.

"I knew the new plow system wasn't that slow," thought Benson to himself.

Block after block, they raced down the city streets. The emptiness of the city was quite unnerving and almost surreal. The setting sun made an orange glow on the snowy streets, and it was almost like driving on top of the fog in a sea of skyscrapers. It was a beautiful sight, but to them now was so not the time to enjoy the moment. Their co-worker was about to be eaten and the love of Mordecai's life was in great peril too.

About ten blocks away from the complex, the trio finally caught up to Thor's chariot. It was traveling fast, but without a second goat at the reigns, it just couldn't out-race Skips' special snowmobiles. The trio passed the god's chariot, and Rigby could not help but gloat.

"How do you like that?" Rigby asked mockingly, "Stick to eating lightning and crapping thunder!"

"NOBODY MOCKS THE ALMIGHTY THOR!" Thor yelled in a deep booming voice, "EXPECIALLY NOT A LITTLE MORTAL GIRL!"

"OH IT IS ON!" Rigby yelled back; he hated having to wear the pink snowsuit and wasn't going to let anybody was going to make fun of it, not even the god of thunder.

Thor raised his hammer and a blue explosion of lightning shot to the sky, sending a cerulean pulse rippling through the clouds. Just then, large, Scion-sized icicles descended from the clouds, heading right towards the street.

It took all of Mordecai's experience with video games to dodge the falling icicles. He actually knew a thing or two about dodging falling icicles on a snowmobile. Benson wasn't so lucky though, he barely dodged one icicle before a second one impaled the front end of his snowmobile, catapulting him forwards onto the cold street and knocking him unconscious.

As they always say, "leave no man behind," so Mordecai decided to take a risk and slow down his snowmobile and pick up Benson. It was a risky move and almost got him impaled by a falling icicle, but he was able to successfully pick up Benson and put him on the back seat behind Rigby. Rigby wrapped Benson's arms around Mordecai's shoulders and the three were able to escape the sight of the god.

"Run while you can!" Thor yelled, "I'll still follow you're tracks! You will feel my wrath!"

The snowmobiles outraced the god's slower-than-usual chariot by about twenty minutes and finally reached Thomas' apartment complex. With the door buried in snow, Mordecai drove the snowmobile through the window and landed inside the apartment complex. Mordecai carried Benson off the snowmobile and tried to wake him up with some much-reluctant mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Needless to say, Rigby cringed a bit at the site. Benson woke up coughing and was extremely angry.

"Mouth-to-mouth?" Benson asked angrily, "I didn't drown! I was knocked unconscious!"

"Sorry," said Mordecai before realizing what he did and gagging, "I panicked…but it did work."

"Yeah, because your bad breath woke me up!" Benson yelled with a red face.

"Ok, I'm sorry," said Mordecai wanting to get back to their mission, "Now where's Thomas' apartment? Thor will be here any minute…and I don't want to spend any more time on subliminal slash pairing. Mordecai looked to his right for a second as if someone was there watching his actions.

Benson struggled his way off the ground and got his bearings back fairly quickly. He reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out an address booklet. He turned to the page where Thomas' address was, stole a room key from the front desk, and raced upstairs. Mordecai and Rigby followed Benson upstairs and entered the apartment with him.

As he entered the apartment, Mordecai noticed something that made his jaw drop. It was Margaret's apartment, and Thomas was sitting at a table with her.

"Thomas," said Mordecai feeling extremely surprised, "why is this Thor guy after you...and what are you doing at Margaret's apartment?"

"It said this was Thomas' apartment," said Benson.

"You're both wrong, it's both of our apartments," said Thomas, "I can explain everything."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

(Author's note: sorry if this chapter is too short; I tried to make the climax a big reveal and I made it as long as I could)

"Wait a minute;" said Margaret angrily, "what are they talking about? Who's going to eat you?"

"I knew today would come," said Thomas gravely, "I was just hoping it wouldn't."

"You'd better talk fast," Margaret said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I used to pull Thor's chariot but he was like, gonna eat me. So I sort of stole the key to your world's portal and I just started a new life here."

"Are you crazy?" Margaret asked furiously, "You're telling me you're some kind of fugitive? And now this 'Thor' guy is coming after you?"

"That doesn't explain why you're living with Margaret," Mordecai said.

"I sort of told Margaret I was a homeless college student with nowhere to stay. She totally freaked out but she was nice enough to let me crash here…until I made enough to buy a place of my own."

"So you're not working for me for college credit?" Benson asked.

"Nah," Thomas said, "I was hoping the internship would get me a good paying job to get back on my feet."

"But Margaret," said Mordecai looking at Margaret with sullen confusion, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I made him promise not to tell anyone he was staying here," said Margaret, "because I didn't want anyone thinking I was having some kind of affair. Benson doesn't know my address, so I thought it was safe for him to know it to send Thomas mail."

"Yeah," said Thomas, "and I only told the girl at the front desk 'cause that stuff's confidential."

"But I always hear you talking to your mom on the phone," Mordecai said.

"I just called Margaret 'mom' to keep her secret," said Thomas.

"AAAGGGHH," shouted Margaret, "I feel so stupid! I try to help someone out and it turns out they're some…chariot…puller! I can't believe you Thomas!"

"So you lied to all of us," said Mordecai overwhelmed with what was coming out of Thomas' mouth, "and you put Margaret in danger."

"I'm so sorry dude," said Thomas dropping to his knees and burying his face in his palms, "I just didn't want to be eaten. But everything I did here was real, you guys are still my friends and I am so grateful Benson gave me the job."

Benson was speechless, and so was everyone else.

Just then, a lightning bolt shot through Margaret's roof, completely destroying it, and everyone was thrown back against the wall.

"There you are you filthy runaway!" Thor shouted angrily, "You thought you could steal my key and travel dimensions?"

"Let him go!" Benson shouted, "he's a loyal employee who just doesn't want to be eaten!"

"Yeah, and he's still a cool guy," said Mordecai.

"And you know what," said Margaret, "he's not a freeloader either!"

"Your pleasantries will do no good," said Thor holding Thomas down with his hammer lifted in the air, "I grow hungry and must eat!" Thor raised his arm higher before sending it crashing down. The others would have to think fast if they wanted to save Thomas.


	5. Chapter 5: A Cheezy Ending

(Author's Note: Sorry if the long hiatus got your expectations way too high; this is how I originally intended to end this story and I finally have time to write it. As for my other story, "Death Kwon Margaret," I just cannot continue it. It started as a meta-fic but I honestly don't know where to go with it. Maybe I'll continue it in the future but I don't have the true desire to finish it now. Overall, after this fanfiction, I'm thinking of trying out other fandoms like Daria and Lion King)

Just before Thor could smash his hammer down on Thomas' skull, Mordecai hit him with a nearby lamp. Thor angrily stared at Mordecai and pointed his hammer straight at him.

"You will pay dearly for this insolence!" Thor screamed before hurling a lightning bolt straight towards Mordecai, who hid behind a dresser.

Rigby grabbed a few books off the shelf and threw them at the god like shuriken. This did nothing but slightly annoy Thor. With a flick of his hammer, Thor threw Rigby right out the window into the snow outside.

Benson and Margaret, in the meantime, were hiding in the bathroom, hoping that everybody would be in one piece when this was all over.

In the midst of all the chaos, Thomas had made a run for the front door. However, just before he could reach the door, Thor's hammer came crashing down right in front of him. Thinking fast, Thomas hid behind the same dresser as Mordecai.

"Dude, why'd you save me," Thomas asked, "aren't you mad at me for lying to you?"

"You're not a bad guy," said Mordecai, "besides, I've heard worse lies."

"Ah ha!" Thor billowed. "There you are!" The god raised his hammer above his head and prepared to lay it down flat onto Thomas' face.

"You don't really want to eat him, do you?" Mordecai yelled.

"Of course you insolent mortal," Thor shouted, "goat's meat is the true source of godly nourishment!"

"What if I told you there was something else you could eat," said Mordecai, "something that tasted better than anyone living ever could."

Thor thought about this for a moment and lowered his hammer to his side, "You have my curiosity. I will try your nourishment, but mark my words you will all pay if it's not up to my standards."

"First you have to melt the snow," Mordecai said.

Thor complied and melted the snow with a warm sunshine, clearing the streets and allowing the businesses to open. Later on, Mordecai and the others took Thor to Cheezers for a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Is this the establishment of your nourishment?" Thor asked in doubt.

"Of course," said Mordecai, "Tons of people…gods come here." Mordecai approached the counter and ordered a grilled cheese deluxe. The bread was a toasty golden brown, the cheese was a perfectly melted American-cheddar-pepper jack blend, and a nice layer of crispy bacon melded in with the cheese.

Thor scowled at the sandwich; he never saw one before in Asgard and had his doubts. Thor grabbed the sandwich and tossed it into his mouth whole. Within a matter of seconds, his eyes widened and after swallowing, he stood with his mouth agate. "That may be the best thing I've ever tasted…I MUST bring this recipe to Asgard!"

"All you need is some cheese and bread," said Margaret, "and some heat."

"Cheese…hmmm…" said Thor, "very well, I am on my way. Tanngrisnir, I am no longer in need of your services in my stomach."

"Uh…thanks," said Thomas, "sorry I got all of you guys in this mess."

"No worries Thomas," said Benson, "I'm sure I would have done the same if someone wasted to eat my gumballs." Mordecai and Rigby giggled at this comment.

"And Margaret, I promise to work some extra hours to pay for a new apartment," said Thomas.

"Well…okay," Margaret said with a reassured smile before looking serious again, "but you're paying for the damages." Margaret winked and walked off and Thomas soon followed.

"Oh, and now that the snow is melted," Benson said before turning red again, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Sorry Benson, it's five o clock; our shifts are over," said Mordecai. "Hey Rigby, you wanna play some Tekken?"

"Yeah-uh!" Rigby exclaimed before he and Mordecai walked away.

Benson didn't even feel like yelling again, he just wanted to go home and forget today ever happened.


End file.
